GRNT: Beacon of Hope
by Fapodapolus
Summary: The story of my OC team, GRNT and their adventures in Beacon academy as students in training, but the days of peace and joy will soon die as criminal undergrounds and ancient evil return once more. Will these 4 manage to fight back against these evils? Or will this beacon of hope soon fade?
1. Green Trailer

**Team GRNT**

 **Green Trailer**

It was a late Saturday night in the city of Vale. Greene Gale sat atop a building with binoculars. He was watching a large warehouse building.

"Where the hell are they." He muttered impatiently, shortly after the doors of the warehouse opened and White Fang grunts began to carry out cases of dust and a series of trucks pulled up. He grins widely and turns on loud rock music that blasted through the green headphones he wore as he takes out his weapons, two metallic boomerangs. He would then throw the boomerangs at the back of the two nearest white fang member's heads with enough force to send them flying forward, and then hitting their head again on the truck they were in front of, knocking them out cold. Greene would catch the boomerangs on their return trip, he presses a button on them and they split in half with a chain connecting them in the center. Several White Fangs took aim at him with guns.

Green grips one nun chuck on each set while spinning them as a bright green glow ran through them causing small cyclones of wind to form where he was spinning them, shortly after the White Fang began firing. As the bullets came in contact with the cyclones they were blown off course, some rebounding back and hitting the shooters. As they were reloading he jumps down, landing on one of their heads and quickly turning around and swinging his nun chucks and knocking another one behind him out. He grins and looks around, not seeing anymore people.

"Anyone else!? Come on out and fight like me-" His taunting was cut short by the sound of a gunshot, then seconds later the sound of metal could be heard hitting against his headphone. He quickly turns around to see a sniper up on the warehouse roof, he quickly ducks behind the truck that was next to him. He exhales a sigh as he turns his nun chucks back into boomerangs.

"Good thing I'm the hero here..." He muttered before poking his head out long enough to throw the boomerang, like before the wind began to stir up around the weapon, this time forming a tornado-like vortex around it. It flies past the sniper's head, just barely missing him until it's return trip. While flying back the vortex's winds caught the sniper inside them and pulled him off the roof and to Greene who proceeded to punch the white fang in the face to knock him out before picking up his rang again.

Silence fills the air and Greene began to look around the inside of the warehouse. A few minutes later Greene heard the sound of footsteps, along with something scraping along the ground. Green turned quickly to see a rather large white fang lieutenant. He held a large battle axe with several tubes attached to it and what seemed to be a canister near the base.

"So, you're next eh? Alright!" He throws both of his boomerangs towards the lieutenant, but much to his surprise the white fang lieutenant's axe began to make a loud sound, like an engine was going off. A torrent of flame shot from the side of his axe like a thruster and boosted the swing of the axe, knocking the boomerangs aside and sending Greene flying across the warehouse, through several wooden crates.

Greene quickly attempted to scramble to his feet, and looked forward in time to see a giant fireball flying towards him. He quickly rolls out of the way in time to avoid being caught in the blast. The lieutenant was now coming towards Greene with a large flamethrower, he now realized with the canister and tubes were for. He looks around quickly for his boomerangs, and sees them near the entrance of the warehouse. He lets out a sigh and his body glows with a green aura, and despite the fact that they were indoors powerful winds began to kick up. Throwing around small objects and boxes, some smashing into the lieutenant.

Greene stretches out his hands and a powerful wind picks up the boomerangs and blows them forward towards him, in the process smashing into the back of the lieutenant's head and catches his weapons as he charges forwards spinning around and throwing a spin kick, his momentum boosted by a powerful gust of wind. The kick connects with the commander's knee and causes his leg to collapse out from under him, resulting in him kneeling infront of Greene. Who changes his boomerangs back to nun chucks before slamming them into the white fang's head hard and knocking him unconscious.

"Nice try man, but heroes never die!" Greene then looks around at the burning Warehouse and all the unconscious people before walking outside. "Best get outta here before the cops get the wrong idea."


	2. Gray Trailer

**Team GRNT**

 **Gray Trailer**

Deep inside The Emerald Forest a young woman by the name of Rayne lay sleeping under a tree. It was quiet, peaceful, and out of the way of the sun. The way she liked it. That was until a loud scream sounded from further on into the forest caused her eyes to shoot open. She looks around quickly before shrugging and prepares to go back to sleep, but before she can she hears another scream followed by the roar of Grimm creatures. She rises up from where she was sitting and stretches.

"Normally I wouldn't feel like helping..." She sighs and looks down at a nearby lake which showed her reflection. Dim gray haired tied in a ponytail, she wore a gray bandanna over her mouth as well. She was more focused on the scar across her left eye though, before hearing another scream which snapped her out of her trance like day dreaming. "But then again I don't have much better to do. Besides, those Grimm interrupted my nap." She groans before running off towards where she heard the sound. Taking out two small, silver pistols as she did. She hears more screams echoing through the air letting her know that she was on the right track. Upon reaching the source of the sounds she notices a young woman surrounded by Ursai, 3 to be exact.

Rayne aims the pistols at the closest Ursa to the woman and begins firing, gunning down the Ursa. The rest of the Grimm quickly turn to face Rayne before they all charge at her. One attempts to slash Rayne with it's large claws but fails as she had quickly ducks down under the attack while she transforms her weapons, the stock of the gun straightens and retracts into the barrel area, which splits into three blades near the top. Turning into a pair of Sai's. Rayne quickly stabs one into the knee of the Ursa causing it to let out a load roar of pain. She uses her other Sai to stab into the gut of the Ursa before slashing outwards and ripping it open. She quickly pulls her blades out of the Ursa and rolls out of the way as it falls forward dead.

Another then lunges towards her while roaring loudly, and as it did Rayne jumped up slightly in order to get above the Ursa, before landing on it and shoving her Sai into it's skull repeatedly as it attempts to shove her off. Rayne then morphs her Sai's back into pistols before pressing one against the Ursa's head and firing. Before quickly doing the same to another Ursa that was trying to come up behind her, it falls dead seconds after. Rayne sighs and looks around and sees the woman had run off.

Rayne starts to walk away, unaware of the large two headed snake monster that is slowly creeping up behind her and diving towards her. At the last second Rayne turns around in time to see, but not quick enough to prevent it from hitting her head on with a brutal slam. This causes her to go flying backwards through a nearby tree, she groans as she slowly starts to get up on her feet as the disorientation begins to fade. Though by the time she it fully fades she notices the King Taijitu is in the process of coiling itself around her. Before it could succeed in doing so Rayne crouches down slightly before preforming a large leap up into the air, far past what any human could. Landing on the the head of the large snake grimm and aiming her gun down towards it and began firing. Unfortunately the bullets were doing very little to even scratch the snake. The other, white head of the Taijitu lunges at Rayne, opening it's mouth to bite her. Rayne this time is able to quickly move to the side and aim her pistol at the eye of the white head and start firing, the bullets pierce it's eye and make it to roar in pain and thrash about, which in turn causes it to hit Rayne and knock her off the other head and to the ground where she lands hard on her back.

Rayne once again forces herself to stand up again, letting out a low groaning noise as she did. "Okay...No more fun and games." Her Aura glows a dim gray, and a thick fog suddenly bursts out of her body and over the area, which blinds the vision of the Grimm. While it was searches for her, Rayne takes the opportunity to change her Sai's back into pistols and takes the clips out of them, and then exchanges them for different clips, these ones black as opposed to the silverish gray of the previous clips. Rayne then jumps from out of the fog and above the Taijitu. She then aims downwards and begins firing at the two snake heads. These shots were louder, slower, and held more recoil than her previous shots.

The bullets tore through the body and head of the Taijitu, causing it to collapse downwards. Rayne then walks over to it and shoved her Sai's through each head of the snake. She shakes her head and walks off slowly "I never did like snakes..." As she walks off she looked back towards the direction that the woman ran in "...Why did she look so familar? Eh, whatever...Now to get some shut-eye." She leaves the area, heading back to her favorite spot.


End file.
